


counting

by niigaki



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ia selalu dan selalu sibuk menghitung. entah bagaimana, ia merasa tugasnya sebagai leader tak ia laksanakan dengan baik--maka ia terus menghitung dengan kekhawatiran yang semakin besar tiap kali. drabble-ish; abalabalabal; my first rpf ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting

Ia selalu dan selalu sibuk menghitung. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa tugasnya sebagai leader tak ia laksanakan dengan baik--maka ia terus menghitung dengan kekhawatiran yang semakin besar tiap kali.

-

 **November 2005** , hal yang diimpikan selama ini akhirnya terwujud. Perasaan iri--pada dongsaeng-nya yang telah dikenal seluruh warga Korea--menghilang. Debut pertama dengan lagu Twins (Knock Out) berlalu dengan sukses.

Saat itu Leeteuk menghitung anggotanya: dua belas orang.

Ada Heechul yang aneh, yang selalu tampil beda dari anggota yang lain. Ada Yesung, sang lead vocalist yang memiliki suara luar biasa indah. Ada Hankyung, satu-satunya anggota yang berasal dari China, yang menjadi koki utama di asrama. Ada Kangin, yang tampan dan selalu mencairkan suasana dengan humornya. Ada Shindong, yang bertubuh besar tapi sanggup membawakan dance dengan begitu lincah. Ada Sungmin, remaja polos penuh senyum yang sangat lembut--dan menyukai warna pink. Ada Eunhyuk, si monyet yang paling jago menari dari seluruh anggota. Ada Donghae, yang masih seperti anak-anak, selalu bercanda dan bermain-main bersama sahabat biang onarnya: Eunhyuk. Ada Siwon, pria paling gentle jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Ada Kibum, si pemilik killer smile yang berhasil membuat fans jatuh cinta hanya dengan sebuah senyumannya. Ada Ryeowook, si kecil bersuara tinggi manis.

Oh, tak lupa juga ada dia, Leeteuk, sang leader.

-

 **Mei 2006** , mereka mengeluarkan single U dengan tambahan anggota keluarga baru: Cho Kyuhyun, sang magnae.

Saat itu terdapat tiga belas anggota yang gembira dan penuh harapan.

-

 **Oktober 2007** , sebuah sub-group dibentuk. Dua tambahan anggota masuk dalam lingkup keluarga: Zhou Mi dan Henry.

Leeteuk ingat sekali bagaimana fans menolak tambahan anggota baru tersebut. Meskipun kontroversi mereda setelah agensinya menyatakan bahwa Zhou M dan Henry hanyalah anggota Super Junior-M dan tidak termasuk anggota Super Junior, Leeteuk masih menemukan antis yang melakukan bashing melalui internet.

Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menyambut kedatangan Zhou Mi dan Henry dengan hangat. Sekali ini ia merasa sebagai leader yang gagal.

Saat itu keluarga mereka memiliki lima belas anggota.

-

 **Pertengahan 2009** , Kibum menghilang ke dunia akting.

Fans gempar akibat absennya Kibum. Menurut Leeteuk, ELF merindukan senyuman Kibum, dan itu bagus.

Rumor-rumor menyebar, mulai dari yang sangat tidak benar (Kibum keluar dari Super Junior) hingga yang sedikit mendekati kenyataan (Kibum terlalu sibuk dengan urusan lain). Sebagai satu keluarga, sudah sepatutnya mereka berdiri dan membela--maka Leeteuk dan yang lain menyatakan pada media, bahwa Kibum sibuk dengan film terbarunya.

Setiap hari, Leeteuk menghitung anggota yang hadir pada promosi album ketiga mereka--mengernyit saat hitungannya hanya mencapai angka dua belas.

-

 **September 2009** , Kangin membuat keributan, terlibat dalam perkelahian. Leeteuk menyesal tak menjaganya seperti seharusnya. Meskipun ia takkan sanggup menghentikan Kangin jika mulai berkelahi, setidaknya ia mampu mencegah perkelahian tersebut--mungkin.

Seminggu kemudian, Kangin kembali membuat masalah. Mabuk dan menabrak taksi. Agensi membatalkan seluruh jadwal Kangin sebagai hukuman.

Leeteuk merasakan hatinya kosong setiap kali hanya mendapati sebelas orang pada penampilan mereka di atas panggung.

Tapi, Leeteuk membesarkan hati dengan mengingat ucapan manajer-hyung, Kangin akan kembali di awal 2010 nanti. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, namun Leeteuk dapat bersabar--berharap segera tiba waktu untuk bertemu dengan Kangin kembali.

-

 **Desember 2009** , Hankyung--sang koki, salah satu dari empat lead dancer, leader sub-group Super Junior M--mengajukan gugatan pada agensi. Berita ini mengejutkan Leeteuk (ia tak menyangka Hankyung akan melakukannya tanpa berdiskusi dengannya terlebih dahulu).

Ia tak menyalahkan Hankyung. Semua tahu bagaimana kondisi kesehatan Hankyung yang semakin memburuk--meski mereka telah berusaha mengurangi bebannya. Semua tahu bagaimana Hankyung nerusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak membuat orang lain cemas. Semua tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup sebagai bintang idola di negara lain.

Dan mereka mendukung Hankyung--apapun keputusan pemuda China tersebut. Tapi Heechul masih saja mengomel keras-keras, mengutuk Hankyung yang pergi meninggalkannya (Leeteuk dapat mendengar tangisan teredam dari kamarnya di malam hari).

Leeteuk menghitung dengan sedih. Sepuluh orang tersisa, plus Zhou Mi dan Henry. Kangin dan Kibum masih belum kembali.

-

Setiap kali ia menghitung, anggotanya berkurang satu. Sungguh berbeda dengan masa-masa awal, dimana pihak SM Entertainment berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin anggota dalam keluarga ini.

Kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran semakin lebar, menggerogoti Leeteuk dari dalam. Bagaimana jika anggota keluarganya semakin berkurang setiap beberapa bulan? Akankah suatu saat nanti anggota Super Junior hanya tersisa dirinya seorang?


End file.
